Drive Home Fun
by PoorlyKnitted
Summary: Just a little Twincest smut


Hey!

I'm RainbowRazors, avid Yoai fangirl. Yep. I shall never deny my adoration for such Youthful Forbidden Love!!! *Gai good guy pose* Any way…

I decided to write this fic to honor my favorite Yoai couple…HIKARU AND KAORU! *giggles* so…

LIGHTS!

CAMERA!

ACTION!

Hikaru sighed leaning his head on his brother's lap and legs out the limo window.

"I'm so BORED!" He yelled aggravated. Kaoru chuckled lightly.

"Mmm…Nii-san…are you sure sticking your legs out the window is safe…?" He asked in a quiet, tame voice.

Hikaru tilted his head, causing Kaoru to bit his lip, before speaking to his twin.

"Why?" Inwardly Kaoru groaned. Hikaru really was bored…he was going to play THAT game. Sighing Kaoru looked defeated. Hikaru grinned.

"Why Kaoru, Why?" He asked like a five year old, grinning.

Kaoru sighed again before a sudden thought made him smirk. Hikaru eyes widened. A Kaoru smirk was NEVER good. Ever.

"Because _Nii-san_, if your legs are out the window, others might see the delicious ass that is Mine." The last part was growled and Hikaru nearly moaned. God he loved it when Kaoru took over. Dirty talking was almost always involved.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Kaoru." Hikaru said causing Kaoru to smirk before Hikaru shoved his butt out the window. "Mean like this?"

Kaoru growled before grabbing his brother and pulling him into the car and rolling up the tinted windows. Hikaru gasped when he felt his brother's hands roughly fondling his ass.

"I thought I told you this was _mine_…" Kaoru growled, kissing and sucking on Hikaru's neck. Hikaru moaned tilting his head back. Kaoru smirked and pulled back.

"Do you like that Ku-kun?" He asked, hand trialing up to just go down into Hikaru's pants. Hikaru moaned at the heat of his lover's hands on his ass.

"Y-yes R-Ru-kun!" He managed to gasp out. He knew from experience to always answer his brother when he was in this state of mind. Kaoru smiled sweetly before nibbling on Hikaru's weakness, his ear lobe.

"Mmm…and I bet you love it when I…" Kaoru's breath graced Hikaru's ear as he paused his nibbling causing a breathless moan to come from Hikaru. "Shove my finger in like this."

Kaoru quickly shoved a finger it his lover's tight hole, a small yelp to come from Hikaru.

"Ah! Ru-kun!" He yelped, head thrown back against the leather seat. Kaoru smirked as he added another finger, making scissoring movements.

"Hmm…so tight and hot Ku-kun…I guess that's because you haven't felt my hard cock in you for quite some time huh?" Kaoru whispered all this with a smirk in the panting Hikaru's ear. Hikaru moaned.

"Damn it Ru-kun…" He managed to choke out as the third finger was added to his tight pale ass. Kaoru chuckled darkly. He always was a bit of a sadist…

Suddenly he twisted his fingers, making the elder twin scream in a breathy moan. Kaoru's eyes narrowed. Despite how pleasant that sound was, the limo driver probably heard it. He, with great will power, took his fingers out of the amazing heat that was his brother's ass. Hikaru whimpered and bucked his hips down, missing the contact.

"Tsk, Tsk Ku-kun…you almost ruined our fun…what if the driver had heard you." Kaoru's tone took a more possessive tone. "We can't have that now, can we?"

Hikaru shook his head fast, hoping the faster he complied the faster he would have pleasure again. Kaoru smiled and stroked his mirror's cheek.

"And why is that Ku-kun…?" He asked, a humorous tone taking his voice.

"Because I belong only to Ru-kun." Hikaru said in a Uke tone, blush coloring his cheeks.

Kaoru bit back a moan. Damn that was the sexiest thing he saw that day…his dick was in desperate need for attention.

"Ku-kun." He said suddenly. Hikaru looked at him curiously, not realizing his younger twin was undoing his pants until it was too late. "Suck."

Hikaru looked down quickly to see his brother's dick, hard and straining upward towards him. He grinned. Kaoru was getting impatient….

"Yes Ru-kun." He said before dipping his head down, crouching so his ass was in the air, just like his brother liked.

Kaoru moaned as Hikaru's breath teased his cock before warmth eloped it. Hikaru quickly began bobbing his head to the speed he knew his brother liked, teasing the large vein with his tongue. Kaoru moaned and threaded his fingers through Hikaru's red hair.

"Ku-kun!" He said harshly as teeth dragged down his member causing it to jump. Hikaru rolled his eyes upward to look at Kaoru through his lashes, perfect uke material.

Kaoru moaned and quickly threw his head back. He was so close…all he needed was something to throw him over the edge.

Hikaru, being Hikaru, quickly got tired of behaving completely before smirking around his lover's weeping dick. Licking rather roughly, he made sure he had his brother's attention before he began humming. As if that wasn't enough by itself to throw Kaoru over the edge, in the back of his mind he quickly recognized the tune. 'S my D' by Blood on the Dance floor.

Giving a loud moan he gripped the shock of red hair between his legs and came hard. Hikaru swallowed it all before licking his lips and gently tucking his brother back into his pants. He leaned up and sat beside Kaoru, enjoying the afterglow of an orgasm shining in his brother's gold eyes.

Kaoru took a few moments before he opened his mouth to respond. However he was quickly cut off by the speaker in the back going off.

"Hitachiin Masters, we have arrived at the estate. Have a nice day." The limo driver's voice echoed through the back before Kaoru smirked and opened the door.

"Hikaru, you fucking devil, get your sexy ass out this car so I can fuck you properly in our room."

Hikaru quickly scrambled out the limo and headed to their room. Maybe if he was lucky Kaoru would break out his favorite toy…

There! YAY! I finally fulfilled my fantasy of writing a Twincest fan-fic! Tell me if it was good! 

Yes I know this is kinda OCC, but its the TWINS, honestly...I put nothing past them. hehe xD

He he…RainbowRazors signing out!


End file.
